


Dear Levi

by fatcatscantfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: mentioned charter deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatscantfly/pseuds/fatcatscantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accounts of Eren writing to Levi after a failed mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Levi

Dear levi,

Its been three weeks. Your funeral was two days ago. I didn't go, i didn't need to be reminded by everyone that i couldn't protect you

 

Dear Levi,

Its been a month. Hanji said writing down my feelings would help. I haven't even tried, i cant bring myself to. I went to your office to clean it today. I couldn't even open the door. It hurts too much.

 

Dear Levi,

Its been a month and three weeks. I can't shift anymore. The others think its from shock and depression, but they're wrong. I know i cant shift because without you, i have no purpose without you.

 

Dear Levi,

Its been two months. We went on another expidision two days ago. I still couldn't shift. We lost another 20% of our soldiers, including Connie and jean. I didn't feel anything. I stopped after you left.

 

Dear Levi,

Its been two months and a day. Erwin left to finally tell the king about you. What was left of your old squad went with him. I stayed. I don't need reminding of what happened.

Dear Levi, its been four months. I haven't left my cell. Hanji told me i should stop writing to you, but i cant. This is all i have left of you.

Dear Levi,  
Im coming.


End file.
